


Two for One Special

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Kittens, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is sidetracked by a kitten in the window, but winds up with more than that.</p><p> For <a href="http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com">In Small Packages 2013 - </a><a href="http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/7119.html?thread=1729999#t1729999">Original Prompt</a>: Jensen holding a small fluffy animal of your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for One Special

Jensen had meetings to attend and clients to schmooze and documents to sign. Yet, the second his eyes strayed to the wide window of the pet shop, however, he froze in his tracks. 

It'd been an ordinary Monday where he grumbled at the too-hot coffee in his tumbler, just waiting to be drank and energize his morning. Where the sun was just barely peeking out from behind dull, fluffy clouds. Where he had a nine o'clock and a ten o'clock and an eleven-thirty to two-thirty meeting to clog his entire day up.

But there behind the glass was a tiny, mewing, orange fluffball of a kitten, and all those obligations and morning grumblings were forgotten. The longer he watched the kitten attempt to walk—and subsequently tumble—towards to the window, the less he wanted to be on his way to work. He crept closer to the shop just as the kitten neared him as well. 

The kitten patted its impossibly small paw at the glass, mouth trembling open on what he could imagine was the littlest squawk of a meow. 

Jensen supposed this was what love at first sight was like, at least for those who were too preoccupied with work to form human relationships. 

Moments later, he was inside that pet shop despite the clerk's insistence they weren't open yet. Jensen had simply turned pitifully wide eyes on the tall and terribly attractive man, and insisted that he had to see that kitten.

It helped that said-kitten had also marched to the corner of the pen closest to where Jensen stood at the front door, and meowed and pawed at thin air as if begging to see him as well. 

The man stepped aside, yet followed and stayed close as the kitten was finally swept into Jensen's too-large hands that dwarfed the golden puff of fur. Jensen pulled it up to his chest, smiling when he felt it begin to rumble through the layers of suit and shirt. Its short, thin claws snagged fabric as it happily pawed at his suit jacket, and Jensen held firmly with one hand while he brought the other up to scritch just behind its ear.

The kitten closed its eyes in ecstasy and rubbed its cheek against his chest, eventually falling onto its back in Jensen's hand and letting him rub its belly. 

A loud, audible gulp broke Jensen from the sweet moment to remember the pet shop clerk—Jared, his nametag read—was still standing right beside him. Jensen looked up with damp eyes and a trembling smile. "I think I'm in love," he murmured.

"Me, too," the man replied, eyes tight on Jensen's, and voice just as hushed.

Jensen blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," he insisted quickly then headed to the main counter. "So you're interested in Sammy?”

He blinked again then was again preoccupied by the kitten still purring in his hand. “Yeah, I guess I am. Kinda just drew me in,” he added with a soft laugh.

“Yeah, she’s good for that.” Jared ran a hand through his hair, which now seemed nearly as soft and touchable as the kitten’s, and Jensen cleared his throat. 

“She’s also really fluffy,” he said with a tiny smile as he continued to run his thumb over her cheek again and again.

“She’s also a Maine coon, which is where she gets all that hair from. And as warning? It’ll only get worse.”

Jensen ducked his head down to look her right in the eyes. “I don’t think that’s such a problem, now is it, mama?” He cleared his throat when he realized how high his voice had gotten there. “I mean, kittens make the world a better place, right?”

Jared chuckled. “Just wait until you get all that hair on your clothes. Or when she grows to twenty pounds and knocks over everything in her way.”

Jensen turned the kitten in his hands and propped her up in his palm so they were eyelevel. “Well, now, Sammy, you’re just a petite li’l thing. How big can you really get?”

“You’d be surprised.”

Jensen brought her up near his collar and leaned his head down to hear her purring even louder. “Ahh, I kinda like surprises sometimes.”

“Then maybe you’d like me asking you out for dinner?”

Jensen quickly turned to the counter and saw how Jared was nervously tapping at the countertop, eyes cutting away then right back to Jensen every few seconds. 

“Surprise?” Jared half-asked, half-said with a shaky little up-tick to his voice. 

Jensen focused back on Sammy for lack of anything better to say, when it finally clicked into place. He bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling too broadly as he suggested, “Well, I’m pretty sure I’ll need help getting this li’l girl set up. I can come back after work tonight to pick her up and grab some supplies. There’ll be a lot, right?”

Jared briefly seemed deflated, then barreled on in professional mode. “Yes, sir. You’ll need to get her a litter box, litter, water bowl, food tray, not to mention the food. And maybe some toys.”

“Lots of toys,” he agreed with a quick kiss to her ear. “And maybe you can help me bring all that stuff back to my place?”

“Yes, of course. We do provide delivery service.”

“And I can thank you with a few beers.”

Slowly, extremely slowly, Jared began to smile, which caused a quick flare of heat to settle deep in Jensen’s chest. “Yes, of course. I’d be happy to help.”

“Good.” Turning away from the counter for a tad bit of privacy, Jensen nuzzled the top of Sammy’s head then whispered, “Definitely think I’m in love.”


End file.
